Jumbee Masters Supernatural Imports
This is a small company founded by Jumbee Master and Ziggy Cardon. We sell magic, voodoo, paranormal, exotic and supernatural items. The Company The Company was founded on 19 November by Jumbee Master & Ziggy Cardon just 2 weeks after Ziggy started his first Company. The idea of this company also came a few days later. The company cooperates with lots of Gypsies and voodoo masters and odd peoples and tribes from all around the world Goods Tribe Stuff New Guinee Shrunken Heads It's Fashion, It's made of real human Bora Bora Shrunken Heads Jack Sparrow - I knew i tribe ones in Bora Bora, Wouldn't come up to your knees. They can bite A tribe from the pacific of really small people. They collect a lot of heads of visitors. Bone Necklace This is made after bone necklace that Ziggy got after his American Adventure, It's made out of the bones of Bison, Yak and the skull of a deer. And now the replica's are available for purch ase Chief Crown It's an crown we traded from the Pelegostos and now are producing a lot of them. The crown is made of a skull, a foot, chicken foot, snake body, paradise bird feathers, straw, animal spinal, ... Toe Necklace It's a necklace we also traded from the Pelegostos and still do, we don't make it self. It's a necklace made out of the toes of humans. Idols & Statues Moai A big stone sculpture from Easter Island Golden Atzec Idol It's a golden idol from an Indian Tribe in the Mid-America's Christal Skull Does this skull have mystical powers? EW moai.jpeg|Moai Gold_idol-screenshot.jpg|Golden Idol Crystal_Skull.jpg|Crystal Skull 071.JPG|Aztec Gold Atzec Gold It's one of the 882 identical pieces found in the treasure of Cortés. And now just cool Bling-Bling Briks of the Golden City Made out of solid gold Mask Of Invincibility Put on this mask and you'll be invincible Weapons Sword Of Excalibur The magic vampiregun.jpg|Silver Pistol Excalibur.jpg|Sword Of Excalibur sword of King Arthur The Golden Sword A sword made of solid gold, holds special abilities. It makes you invincible Silver Pistol Good for hunting Vampires Mermaid Weed A weapon used by Mermaids Ziggy's Collection Of The Flying Dutchman A set of swords used by the crew of Davy Jones Potions Pets Smurfs Belgian Cryptic Creatures. smurfen.jpg|Smurfs m1fyxgiwrnac_3.jpg|Dodo Jack_shoot_Jack_the_monkey.png|Undead Monkey 21498883_iguana.jpg|Green Iguana albino snake.jpg|Albino Snake Amerika 090.JPG|Albino Aligator platypus.jpg|Platypus Dodo An extinct bird specie Undead Monkey In doubt, shoot the monkey Iguana Albino Snake Albino Aligator Platypus Books Book Of Knowlegde How To Make A Zombie Voodoo For Dummies Old Sea Legends World Atlas: With maps to legendary Places Kun Mao Map Map To Atlantis Cryptozoölogy Book Drawings of Mystic Items Others Leprechaun Sweat Mermaids Tear Hear of a Siren Kraken Eyes Zombie Finger Talisman Chickenfoot Krakentooth Frog poison Chupacabra blood Lord Of The Ring Phoenix Feather Phoenix Tear Alien Mummy A Ghost In A Bottle Demon Releaser Vampire Kit Werewolf Kit Hear Of Bigfoot Hobbit Toe Nails Demon Mummy Megolodon Tooth Chupacabra Body Fairy Wings Fairy Dust Your Own Monk Skeleton Orb Pieces Astroids Jar Of Dirt Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO